


Interference

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: "secret" relationship, F/M, Office Shenanigans, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: I had this stupid little idea when I couldn't sleep last night and so here it is, typed up in a rush and posted without thought. Enjoy.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 245





	Interference

"Hey, Princess," Thanatos mocked as he sauntered up to the desk of Hades' personal assistant, "Didn't realize they were having you fill in today..."

"Lazy Bones," Persephone acknowledged tightly, her face flushed and posture rigid as she perched forward on the cushy office chair. "Not that it's any of your business, but Hecate asked me to run — " she inhaled deeply," — interference while His Majesty is... busy... doing... doing very im-portant... king things," she finished with a huff.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Geez... It's so easy to get you worked up. —"

Hidden beneath the desk, Hades grinned, his lips and breath tickling over Persephone's soft skin as he nuzzled her, silently agreeing with the death god, for once — she _was_ easy to get worked up. 

"— I was just needing to set up a meeting with the boss to go over my new proposal."

She gasped, vibrating in her seat with the strain of trying to hold it together and failing miserably. _'Why won't he just go away?!'_ "Y-you know he still isn't going to grant you that raise... Ah! Ahh-I mean it's only been a couple of weeks since your last meeting... Mmmyoouuu should pro-bablyyy wait a feewww months _*gasp*_ at least!!" 

Oh, this was fun! Teasing someone so sensitive as Persephone while she tried so hard not to respond to his touch. Hades eagerly gripped the backs of her legs as his tongue slithered along the insides of her thighs, occasionally brushing over the damp satin of her panties.

Thanatos scowled back at her, seemingly oblivious to her plight. "Yeah, well, how would you know? Ask him about it recently? It's not like you've got him tucked in your pocket back there, is it?"

"Oh!" Persephone squeaked breathlessly, her eyes rolling back briefly as Hades tongue dipped inside her once, then twice, before moving up to stroke across her clit, then plunging into her dripping sheath again. 

"... Oh?" Thanatos was unamused.

"Oooh... I um... I just remembered that... Uuhhh HERMES! Hermes is looking for you and... and he said it was _super_ _urgent!_ You should _go!! NOW!!"_ she emphasized wildly with a _***bang***_ as she slapped her hands down on the desk.

"What?" he flinched, "Why would Herm—" 

_"GO!!"_ she shouted, a phantom gust of wind pushing him away from the desk and back towards the elevator.

"Ugh, fine," Thanatos grumped, mashing the button to the lift. He could hear the agitated goddess' ragged breathing as he smoothed out his man bun in the doors' reflection, waiting for them to slide open.

It seemed like an eternity before the God of Death finally left the room and Persephone's small hands immediately dug into Hades' hair, gripping tightly as she pulled his face from between her legs.

"How dare!" she flustered, mortified.

All the king could do was grin devilishly up at her with bright red eyes and lust-slicked lips.

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened on his office level, Hermes greeted him.

"So, did you get to talk to Hades about—?"

"No," Thanatos interrupted, with a dismissing wave of a hand, "he was too busy tongue-fucking the flower princess. It's like I wasn't even there."

"Huh," Hermes ruffled the back of his head, "well that's rude."

"Right?"


End file.
